A known control policy for semiactive dampers is predicated upon the sign of the product of the relative velocity between the supported and supporting members interconnected by the damper, and the absolute velocity of the supported member. More specifically, such policy dictates that the damping coefficient of the damper be relatively high when the aforesaid product is greater than zero, i.e., is positive or plus, and that the damping coefficient be relatively low when the aforesaid product is less than zero, i.e., is negative or minus. The damper may be either of the "on/off" type whose damping characteristic is a function of the relative velocity and is substantially constant when the damper is in its "on" state, or of the "continuously variable" type whose on-state damping force is a function of the absolute velocity of the supported system member. Electronic monitoring, calculating and/or driving devices are customarily used to determine when changes in the damping coefficient of the damper state should take place, and to then effect such changes. In at least some systems, however, performance of the foregoing functions by electronic means may make the systems unacceptably expensive, and/or may detract from their reliability and/or durability.